danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Mod Momota
"''My headphones are in the washer right now..."''-Gavin, a While ago Mod '''Momota '''is the 5th Mod of Danganvoice, as well as a Voice Actor and Scriptwriter. He joined the team on June 17th, 2017. Lore Not entirely sure where to start, so let's just do a quick bulleted list: * He once sent hentai to the main chat. ** It was a picture of an anime girl having her mouth pissed into. ** (No, he does not actually have a piss kink) * Bought a hard copy of Fallout: Equestria, a My Little Pony fanfiction, for $250- in spite of the fact that he is no longer a brony. ** Yes, it did have a lesbian horse sex scene. This is oft mentioned when the story is told, despite the fact that the chapter is optional. * Owns a total of 2 dakimakuras, with 3 more on the way. ** His goal is to graduate college with no less than 15 anime body pillows. ** He also owns an anime ass mousepad, an anime schoolgirl upskirt umbrella, and the massive Super Sonico 10th Anniversary photo book, among other things. * Proudly in the first romantic relationship to be born from Danganvoice! * Deeply in love with Maki Harukawa, and will genuinely throw down with anime who claims she isn't thicc. * Suspended from school once for bullying! ** (It isn't actually nearly as bad as it sounds) * Creator of the One Nipple Slayer film franchise * It is widely known that he is a genuine Light Mage, who calls upon the power of the sun to cast powerful magic. Personality He thrives on confrontation, perhaps to a fault. He loves to fight, and sometimes does need to take a step back and bite his tongue. That said, he cares deeply about all of his friends, and loves nothing more than to make them laugh or smile! A performer at heart, he seeks to be an English teacher- an ambition formed by a love for being the center of attention, a passion for English, and a powerful empathy for teenagers who hate school because of bad teachers! Frequent confrontation with shitty teachers and adults in the past fueled an anti-authoritarian streak that has become a core part of his moral compass. Identity, Freedom, and a personal connection with students should be the most important things in any classroom! He, above all else, is a self-proclaimed "勇者 (Yuusha)"- a "Warrior Hero", and believes that a willingness to stand up and fight is one of the most noble traits that a person can have. Closely followed by optimism, and a refusal to give up. Track Record I don't know what this means, but check "Lore" and it should fill you in. Relationships He is in a dedicated romantic relationship with Kaitlyn, the scriptwriter and voice of Sonia Nevermind. (They smash so hard it could put All Might to shame) In addition, he has multiple anime waifus, and plenty of body pillows to back it up. His top waifus are Maki Harukawa, Mina Ashido, and Rikka Takanashi! But in total, there are close to 50 anime girls that he is in love with. Darlie - Certified iife ruiner. One experience of Real Darlie Hours placed a curse on him and now Gavin is the way he is. Sorry about that. Darlie is トップガール (toppu gaaru), and platonic DF (Darlie Friend). Trivia * Started from the bottom (as a visitor), now we here. * Favorite Pokemon is Houndoom. * If he were a superhero, his power would be the ability to "Stockpile Force". * Attends Augustana College. * Former Wrestler, current member of Quidditch Team and Pathfinder Club. * Gryffindor! * His favorite band is Mongol800. * Unironically likes nightcore remixes. * Has a yellow belt in Tae Kwon Do that he got in fifth grade. * Chris Pratt is his favorite actor. * Seven Samurai and Old Boy are his favorite movies. * The inspirational figures he reveres and seeks to live up to are: ** Akihiko Sanada ** Mirio Togata ** Izuku Midoriya ** Guts ** Kaito Momota ** Joseph Joestar ** Peter "Starlord" Quill Category:Membership Category:Mods Category:Voice Actors Category:Scriptwriters